


Stay With Me

by mikie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Before Hale Fire, M/M, no Kate Argent, young!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikie/pseuds/mikie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which instead Derek taking the innocent life of Paige, he takes the life of just a measly freshman named Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Stay With Me by Sam Smith is this fic's song I guess lol.  
> Fic based off of Episode 8 In Season 3A, Visionary.

Stiles had been diligently working on his science lab report for a good thirty minutes in his high school's library after-school. It was due by next week, yeah, but he wanted to get it done now. He had started high school almost half a year ago. He had a couple friends, ok, well maybe just on. But the one he had, he could be happy with for the rest of his life. Scott, who was more-or-less his brother, they have known each other since they were little boys. Scott never studied with Stiles though, he was kind of wary of being in a high school library where they were the freshman, shrimp, freshies, or new meat. Stiles didn't really mind so much, no one really knew what a library was anymore anyway.

As Stiles started to reread his lab to able to write his conclusion well, he heard a ridiculous amount of noise from the hallway. He grumbled, rolling his eyes. He looked around to see if anyone was as bothered as he was but no one was in the library. He tried to refocus again before he was interrupted again. He didn't want to let it bother him, he really didn't, but couldn't they have some courtesy? He shouldn't be able to hear people out in the halls with the library's doors closed, Stiles didn't even know that people stayed this late after school. And so he calmly left his papers on his table (he couldn't help but claim the one right by the window) and walked outside the library.

Derek. Stiles recognized him from seeing him around but he didn't talk to him. Well of course he didn't talk to him, he's a senior. Derek was literally considered a saint in his Beacon Hills high. Everyone knew him, he was the star on the varsity baseball and basketball team, all  the girls and some boys were infatuated with him. Derek didn't seem to mind the attention though because he himself had come out as bisexual, making him even more of an idol than he was already. Beacon Hills' students has been pretty open with their sexuality after that because Derek was their leader for the past three years. Derek was dribbling a basketball with his group of followers friends, doing a bunch of trick moves with the ball. Stiles may or may not have watched Derek's body move in awe, how his leg muscles tightened as he danced around the ball, letting it go in between his legs so smoothly, his muscular arms could probably pick him up so easily and --

"Derek, dude, you got yourself another fan!" One of his comrades pointed out but Stiles would've been okay with going unnoticed, he even kind of forgot what he was doing. He was rethinking that he could most definitely finish his lab at home. Nevertheless Derek turned on his heel, standing up straight and cradled the basketball against his white tanktop.

He smirked, giving a Stiles a total once over, "Freshman."

"Yeah, that's me, I guess you calling me by my grade is okay too. I can call you 'senior', you call me 'freshman', like a nickname. I like it, an inside joke kinda thing," Stiles rambled.

"Slow down, I'm Derek, but you probably already knew that," his friends laughed, "what can I do for you?" And Stiles felt like Derek was purposely saying that in a way that made Stiles weak at the knees.

"Well, you see Derek, I was working in the library and..." Stiles started to explain himself but he didn't get far because just as Stiles predicted, Derek's friends attempted to make quips about if the library even existed and how no one used it.

"Yeah, yeah, the library, with books and it helps you actually become successful in school? Well, I was in there and I heard all of you making noise and I came out here to tell you to..."

"To leave?" Derek smirked. Stiles suddenly got nervous, rocking from one leg to the other, avoiding eye contact with Derek or any of the other guys, "You know, I'll make a deal with you."

"I'm all ears." Stiles said reluctantly, looking up.

Derek started walking closer to him, bounding the basketball between his legs with every step without even looking at the ground, as he said, "if you can get this basketball away from me, we'll leave."

Stiles contemplated but there wasn't really much to contemplate because he knew he had no chance of winning against him. "Does there happen to be any other options for said Stiles?"

Derek gave him a challenging look and then Stiles knew there was no other option. He huffed and Derek smiled as he began circling around Stiles, doing all those fancy tricks with the basketball at what seemed to be the speed of light, and he moved around him like it was a street dance-off or something of that sort. While all this was happening, Stiles thought about trying to get the ball but he realized he was just being put in in a showcase for Derek's friends, he was a toy for their entertainment and something about that ticked Stiles off. Like really ticked Stiles off. So Stiles looked at Derek, giving him a sassy look of defiance and walked back into the library to get his stuff. Fortunately enough he left Derek and his group in shock enough to keep them quiet. He didn't really know why they were surprised because he couldn't have had a chance and they knew it. He heard Derek quieting them as if they were not quiet enough as Stiles started slamming his books and binders together to slide them into his backpack.

Stiles was getting even more angry somehow. Was relocating away from the library that difficult? Also why was Derek so... Derek? It annoyed Stiles, how Derek was so confident and cocky because it meant Derek knew full well what he can get out of people and that's unfair. Stiles violently zipped his backpack in the heat of it all and swung it over his shoulder with so much force that it knocked him forward a little.

"Stiles, hey, look, we're, well more importantly, I'm sorry, Look, you can stay, okay?" Derek stated, "We'll leave, I promise."

"No, nope, it's better if I go home now big guy, don't sweat it." Stiles pushed in his chair and he grimaced out a smile. He hoped it looks relatively sarcastic.

Derek smiled back in a mischievous kind of way, "C'mon, what can I do to make it up to you?"

Stiles's mind reeled at the thought of Derek Hale doing things for Stiles, a whole hell of a lot of things but he responded, "nothing, Derek, you've got nothing to owe me, I'm good, you're good, we're good, it's all good."

Derek actually rolled his eyes at Stiles, "No seriously, I want to do something for you so I am going to do something for you. I didn't realize it was such a big deal for you, I wanna make it up for-"

"Derek. It's fine. I'll just go home." Stiles said firmly but inside he was beyond excited that Derek freaking Hale was making an effort to please him.

"Okay, okay, lemme just. Lemme just drive you home. You can't drive yet, right?" Derek asked as he grabbed the handle of Stiles's backpack to drag walk him out.

"Wait, what about your friends?" Stiles asked, trying to keep his footing straight because evidently Derek walked fast. Derek was dragging Stiles out to the parking lot where only a few cars were left since it was late after school. Stiles recognized Derek's Camaro, along with some of the teachers' cars.

"Friends? They're not so much friends as... Teammates." Derek responded, letting go of Stiles's backpack smoothly but Stiles clumsily tried to to steady himself.

"Oh, okay, who are your friends then?" Stiles asked curiously and Derek just merely opened the passenger door of his Camaro and smiled to him and as he smiled at him, he waited for Stiles to get in but Stiles was busy trying to analyze 'why on earth was Derek opening the car door for him' but Stiles finally slid into the seat and tucked his feet in as Derek closed the door.

Stiles panicked to himself while Derek made his way to the driver's side. Stiles swore he changed his sitting position at least ten times in the matter of five seconds and Derek got in and started the engine to pull out of the parking lot. Derek was kind of scary when you got one-on-one with him, Stiles thought, he felt like Derek had a plan and Stiles didn't know what it was and made Stiles curious about what indeed was Derek Hale's plan with him. Derek made it at least halfway to Stiles's house when Stiles started getting anxious about 1.) how Derek seemed to know where he was dropping Stiles off without asking and 2.) how Derek hasn't said a word but Stiles could see in the corner of his eye Derek had a smug look on his face.

"So Derek. What more do you know about me except for my address? Do you know my full name? My family history? My father's occupation? How I sleep at night?" Stiles finally resorted to rambling again.

"Stilinski, I only know your last name Stilinski, everyone knows your dad is the sheriff and everyone knows where the sheriff lives." Derek stated calmly, "I don't know anything else unless you tell me."

"Right yeah, everyone knows Sheriff Stilinski and how he makes his address a known thing in case of emergencies, that's right." Stiles took a relieved breath, "You know you're not a bad guy Derek despite your tendencies to play sports in the middle of hallways after school." Stiles said the last part aloud without really thinking about it but as soon as he was done with the sentence, he slammed his mouth shut out of embarrassment.

"Thanks Stilinski, you are too," Derek smiled, "despite your tendencies to ramble into oblivion."

Stiles blushed but corrected Derek, "Stiles, you can call me Stiles."

***

Stiles was on the highest cloud that next day after Derek dropped him off at his house. He had told Scott about Derek's kindness but Scott's really into talking about seniors that weren't worth getting attached to because they would be leaving soon anyway. Stiles was sure Scott said that to make Stiles stop talking about Derek so he let the subject drop.

Though inside Stiles's head, he was thinking about how he would act if he saw Derek on campus at any time of that day but he didn't see Derek all day. It was quite unfortunate because Stiles wanted to see Derek. But he shook his silly little fantasy out of his head that Derek was actually his friend when he walked back to the library after saying good-bye to Scott.

Stiles was setting out his science stuff again because he really didn't get any work done when he got home after Derek dropped him off because he was too busy thinking about Derek dropping him off at his house when someone came up to his table, swung a chair around and sat on it.

"Stiles." Derek said.

"Derek, how are you doing? Was your day good?" Stiles said quickly, pulling a chair out to seat himself.

"I'm doing well, my day was good." Derek nodded, "so a freshman yesterday told me that people come to the library to actually be successful in school, so here I am."

Stiles blushed, "well you came to the right person, uh, I know a lot about the library and the first thing you need is your backpack," Stiles peeked under the table, "which it doesn't look like you have."

Derek chuckled a little, shaking his head, "Doesn't mean I'm staying here long and I am hoping you aren't going to stay long either."

Stiles straightened up, "Why wouldn't I stay here longer?"

"Because you can come with me, you know, if you want to that is." Derek splayed his hand out in front of him, observing all of his fingers closely.

Stiles gulped, he didn't know why Derek was showing off his hands, he didn't know what Derek was doing in front of him to be completely honest. "Where would we go?"

"Well, we could get some food, I'll let you ramble, I like to hear you talk." Derek offered, slowly getting up as Stiles had already said yes. Derek stood with his arms crossed, looking at Stiles with a smirk while he was still seated. Derek and Stiles had a little staredown, Stiles internally debating if he should get in a car with him while Derek just smiled to himself.

Stiles groaned, packing up his stuff in his backpack which wasn't much while Derek was walking across the library towards the exit, "I'll be in my car, Stiles."

Stiles widened his eyes, picking up his pace to get his stuff in his bag and hobbled/ran out to Derek's car.

"So Stiles, I -" Derek started when Stiles was settled in his seat but Stiles was too curious to let him continue.

"Derek, what are we doing? Is this a prank, are you on one of those cruel dares?" Stiles stuttered out.

"What?" Derek looked hurt but he didn't take his eyes of the road as he pulled out of the school. "No, I would never do something like that, especially not to you."

"What do you mean, especially not to me?" Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, "Am I going to be one of your little playthings or something?"

Derek groaned, amused, "Stiles, I like you, I was happy you finally talked to me yesterday. You're not going to be one of my playthings, Stiles, if anything I would want you to be more than that because that's what you deserve. You deserve a good relationship."

Stiles opened and closed his mouth again, not knowing what to say. "Thank you," Stiles managed as they pulled into the town's diner. Derek got out of the car and walked  around to Stiles's side of the car and opened the door.

"You're welcome," Derek said as Stiles stared up at him, "And after this date," Derek enunciated 'date',"we'll see if I can be able to give you that relationship." And Stiles scrambled to stop from falling over in surprise, trying to stand up and out of the seat without tripping but Stiles managed to bonk his head on the roof of the car as he made his way out.

"I don't know why you don't think you're a good catch, Derek, because you are. I mean I think you are, I haven't really had a full-on conversation with you yet, actually now that I think about it but I would love to have a full-on conversation with you though. But I feel like that's what dates are all about, you know?" Stiles ran on breathlessly, trying to fill the silence.

"Yes, definitely one of the objectives here is to have a full-on conversation together," Derek says as he holds open the door of the the diner for Stiles, "Also to let me charm you into believing I'm perfect for you."

Stiles snorted because Derek was labelled perfect from the get go. "Oh I'm sure it won't take long."

It was Derek's turn to snort as they slid into a booth in the corner of the diner, away from anyone.

"So Derek Hale. Tell me about yourself." Stiles smiled.

 

***

Stiles felt more comfortable with Derek now. In fact, Stiles felt so comfortable with Derek that he hung out with him nearly everyday after school. Derek had found an old abandoned distillery where they were able to get 'alone' time which was really code for sucking each other's faces off. His old man, the Sheriff, was a little wary of it at first with Derek-being-a-senior-and-Stiles-being-a-measly-freshman nonsense but Sheriff got over it once he realized that Derek had the mentality of an adult (at least in front of adults).

They have been together for at least a few months and Stiles was absolutely infatuated with Derek actually, if Stiles really thought about it. Stiles liked to think Derek was pretty obsessed with him as well but he couldn’t assume. Stiles was still a little unsure as to if Derek wasn’t just fooling around with him but Derek was really a sweetheart and tried to convince Stiles everyday that he wasn't just a decoration of his arm.

Derek seemed to be proud of Stiles, talking to him in the freshman wing and sitting with him at his puny freshman cafeteria table. It's not like anyone would try to confront Derek about him (about anything really) but Stiles felt like that was some kind of security of their relationship. In fact, their relationship was one of the biggest items at Beacon Hills High.

Derek was a fan of PDA too, even if for some reason Stiles wasn't having it that day, Derek would still come up behind Stiles and make his stomach turn into a big cocoon of hatching butterflies and his mind just a calm ocean. Derek seemed to always know how to level the mind of Stiles, Derek just had a way of always calming Stiles down when he needed it.

But everything turned bizarre when they were walking up to the distillery, Derek was being his normal quiet, thoughtful self and Stiles fidgeted like normal because he just wanted to get some lip action from his super amazing boyfriend.

"You sure you're okay?" Stiles asked when Derek squeezed ha hand impossibly tight.

Derek grunted, "yeah, I just heard something."

Stiles listened briefly but could only hear Derek's breathing beside him, "I don't hear anything except for you, big guy," Stiles said, smacking Derek playfully on his chest.

Derek's chest tensed under his hand and Stiles grimaced and thought about turning back.

Derek froze in his tracks when he got to the opening of the distillery and kissed Stiles, apparently unphased by the sound he had just heard. Stiles tried to mumble something about Derek's eagerness against his lips but failed miserably.

And then Derek paused again, taking a deep breath as if smelling the air. "Stiles we have to go."

Stiles shook his hands questioningly, "we just got here and you know how much I look forward to distillery make out time and..."

"Stiles." Derek said sternly, "I smell blood and I hear people. We are leaving."

Derek clasped a hand over Stiles's mouth, Stiles still hopelessly mumbling against it like an idiot, asking how Derek can smell blood and saying he couldn't hear anyone, but Derek made him speed walk away from the distillery. Stiles swore he saw a figure, or figures but he decided he didn't want to freak himself out even more when his usually happy boyfriend was practically shoving him into the passenger seat and running around to get the car started.

"So is there something I'm missing here?" Stiles asked unsure of his question while Derek looked like an honest-to-god serial killer.

"Stiles, you don't know everything about me." Derek put bluntly as he started the engine up.

Stiles clapped his hands together, "well, we could always have a confession time, I'll start, uh."

"Stiles." Derek said in the sternest tone Stiles has ever heard come through Derek's lips, "you can't take this like a joke. Just listen to me, okay?"

Stiles gulped and nodded.

"You know how much I care about you right?" Derek looked at Stiles for a split second before looking back at the road, "I just want to let you know that my family... Has some friends in town."

"What's the big deal about some friends?" Stiles asked curiously.

"They can hurt you, Stiles," Derek snapped, "just for being with me."

Stiles closed his mouth, hoping Derek would elaborate but instead Derek pulled over before they hit the main roads leading back to Beacon Hills.

Derek turned in his seat, looking straight at Stiles and Stiles situated himself so he could face Derek. "Stiles. I'm trying to keep you safe without telling you everything and I know I should be-"

Stiles started frantically shaking his head, grabbing Derek’s face and kissing him deeply. “If you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to worry about it, seriously Derek.”

Derek, to say in a few words, was relieved. Derek has undoubtable love for Stiles, though they haven’t quite said it out loud yet. But somehow, Derek felt like he owes something to Stiles, just because he is keeping so much from him.

“I want you to meet my family.” Derek blurted out after an oddly comfortable silence.  
Stiles’s eyes widened, “really?”

“Really.” Derek said, “I pretty much talk about you so often anyway, they know you pretty well.”

Stiles playfully hit Derek’s arm, “Aw, you talk about me to your family? You’re the cutest. When I say cutest, like no one in the universe could reach your level of cuteness,” Derek started smiling and shaking his head, “no, I am being one hundred percent honest here Derek, you are the cutest man I’ve ev-”

Derek couldn’t have Stiles blabber anymore so he shut him up by kissing him.

***

This was the day Stiles was going to meet Derek’s family. All of them. He knows he shouldn’t be nervous, Derek has convinced him that he had nothing to worry about but Stiles was still worrying. Stiles had heard of Derek’s family in stories that Derek had told. Cora, Derek’s younger sister, is a junior at the Beacon Hills High with them and Laura, his older sister, goes to a college near by. He has also heard of Derek’s uncle, Peter, who Derek has made Stiles believe is his best friend. Stiles hasn’t heard much of Derek’s parents but he’d like to think he was like Derek - caring, beautiful, thoughtful, funny, smart, and every beautiful quality that Derek has (which is all of them), but what Derek wasn’t good at was convincing Stiles that it would be fine to meet Derek’s entire family.

But Derek picked Stiles up at 11:00 am to drive to the Hales’ for a brunch. Stiles had changed his button-down shirt three times because he swore that he sweat through the others. Stiles’s dad told Derek to have Stiles home by 8:00 that night, Derek assured the Sheriff that he would be safe with him.  As soon as Derek and Stiles left the house, Stiles slipped his hand into Derek’s - even if his hand was a little clammy. Derek reassured Stiles that he would be fine for the umpteenth time but Stiles just worried all the more. He didn’t know why really, he knew it would end up fine because Stiles loved Derek. He admitted it to himself after the second week they were together but he has yet to admit it to Derek. He knew Derek loved him , in that unspoken kind of way, and that’s all Stiles is willing to push from him.

The car ride was silent, except for the soft music coming from the radio and the sound being made between Derek’s comforting hand and Stiles’s thigh. Derek’s effort to calm Stiles down just by patting his thigh made Stiles take a deep breath  and relax.

“It’s going to be alright,” Derek said, “they’re going to love you, you know that.”

Stiles nodded, “ok, yeah. I’ll be fine. Yeah, I’m just meeting like seven ridiculously perfect people that are related to my boyfriend and I have to make sure they like me, I’ll be fine.”

Derek snorted, “it’s not that big of a deal, Stiles, you know I love you even if my family doesn’t.”  
Stiles’s heart stopped and it seemed visible, Derek panicked, slipping his hand off Stiles’s thigh bringing it back to his own side. Stiles didn’t know how to react but his body resorted to take double takes of Derek driving beside him. Derek was clamping and unclamping both of his hands to the steering wheel, trying to think of something to say to fill the silence. Derek had the impulse to pull over on the side of the road, only under five minutes away from his family’s house.

Derek and Stiles blurted out each other’s names simultaneously and then laughed nervously together.

“Derek, before you go on to apologizing, I just wanted to say I love you too.”

Stiles searched Derek’s eyes for some kind of response but Derek couldn’t respond verbally because he was just so happy. He was just so ecstatic, so thankful that he had Stiles. Stiles was his as his boyfriend, a boyfriend that loves him, even though Stiles was still in the dark about the biggest secret about Derek. But with Derek’s speechlessness, he grabbed Stiles’s face with both of his hands and gave him a huge, passionate kiss, Derek used all his energy and he hoped that somehow he could portray all of his gratefulness and love for Stiles all through this one kiss.

But this one kiss was interrupted by Derek’s phone vibrating in his front pocket.

“Derek, get it, it is probably, no, it’s most definitely your parents.” Stiles mumbled against Derek’s lips, pushing him away.

Derek growled at Stiles but Stiles was only smirking as he picked up the phone call.

“Derek, when we said ‘take your time’, we meant ‘don’t hold us up’.” Peter began.

Derek pulled his car off the side of the road and started speeding down the road, “Peter. I’m a minute out from the house, honestly.”

“Yes, yeah, we all heard your engine shut off when you pulled over.” Peter sneered and Derek smiled apologetically to Stiles, internally hoping that he didn’t hear Peter talk about his family’s exquisite hearing (including himself). He hated talking on the phone in front of Stiles, he felt like he was missing out on time with him. “Anyway, we know you’re pulling into the driveway. Fix whatever sex hair you two have and get your asses in here.”

“Peter,” Derek whined.

“We won’t wait up, you know.” Peter said and Derek could almost feel the smile that Peter had on his face as he hung up. Derek nonchalantly sniffed the air, making Stiles didn’t smell too much like arousal as he normally did after they made out kissed and thankfully it wasn’t so strong any of Derek’s family would make a comment to him after this brunch.

Derek hurried around to Stiles’s side of the car to politely open his date’s, his boyfriend’s door. Derek grabbed Stiles’s hand even though it was still extremely clammy and squeezed it, “it’ll be alright, Stiles,” Derek said as he led Stiles up the stairs to the house. They entered the kitchen of Derek’s home which had wrap around countertops and Derek really hoped that it would make Stiles relax a little - he was told it looked homey.

Stiles nodded but Derek knew he was agreeing for Derek’s sake not for himself. Derek creaked the door open and let Stiles go ahead of him.

“Derek, dear, you’re finally here!” His mom called as she was coming down the stairwell leading up to the second floor.

“Yeah, sorry, mom, we didn’t mean to run a little late.” Derek apologized, grabbing Stiles’s hand again and putting himself in front of him, a kind of protection that Derek had like a second nature to do to Stiles.

“Oh?” Cora came out from the living room with a big mischievous grin on her face and Derek was going to kill Peter.

“Anyway, I’m Talia, Derek’s mom,” Talia told Stiles who was standing straight like a ruler behind Derek, “that’s Cora, Derek’s youngest sister.”  
Stiles held out a shaky hand after wiping the palms of his hands on his pants. Talia smiled only ever so briefly, making sure not to make Stiles feel uncomfortable. Stiles turned to Cora, who was leaning across one of the countertops.  
“I’m Stiles.” Stiles reiterated by accident, holding out his hand again but Cora shook her head, having a kind of grimacing face on.

“I’m fine, thanks though, I appreciate the gesture, really,” Cora said, making a quick glance at Stiles’s hands while Stiles blushed, “but--”

“Oh don’t be rude to the poor boy, Cora,” Peter sashayed into the kitchen area while Stiles retreated to Derek’s presence that was still by the door, “he’s only just met us, no need to scare him off now.” Peter smirked at Derek’s firm, stern face. “Stiles, I’ve heard about you endlessly, it’s about time I’ve met you. I’m Peter, Derek’s uncle.”  
Stiles nodded timidly, “nice to meet you.”

Peter smirked, “how was the drive here?”

Stiles looked up at Derek, looking for some kind of help but in all reality, Stiles knew that the way Peter was acting is just how Peter is all the time.

“Peter,” Derek said lowly, close to a growl and Stiles crept closer to Derek, putting his back against Derek’s chest.

“Derek!” Laura came into join the group, “Is Peter bothering you?” Laura grabbed a hold of Peter’s sleeve with both of her hands while Peter just played along, “I could take hi- Oh, oh, oh! Stiles!” Laura let go of Peter’s sleeve theatrically. “I’m Laura, Derek’s older sister.”

“So I’ve heard, yeah, it’s nice to meet you,” Stiles smiled and nodded and this time he didn’t even offer his hand to shake.

Laura made a quick glance at Derek, possibly sharing some kind of secret between them because Laura gave Derek a questioning look and Derek gave Laura a slight shake of the head.

“Well,” Talia broke the silence, “the food’s ready so...”

Derek placed his big hand on the center of Stiles’s back to lead him into the kitchen and seated him. “I’ll be right back, okay? I just got to go to the bathroom,” Derek whispered into Stiles’s ear as he lowered himself in the chair that Derek pulled out for him and then Derek said louder, “don’t scare Stiles away.”

***

Derek stalked into the back of his house into the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He hadn’t told Stiles that he was a werewolf yet, his family wanted him to and he felt the tension in the room. He couldn’t stand it. They knew that Stiles was it for him, Stiles was his mate. When werewolves found their mates, they stay with their mates for the rest of their lives (if the circumstances allow it) but Derek didn’t want to string Stiles, just a freshman in high school, into this different world. Derek didn’t even know how Stiles would take it really, he’s not going to tell Stiles anytime soon but his family (mostly Peter) has been suggesting it to him non-stop.

“Derek?” Peter spoke from the hallway, interrupting his thoughts. “Stiles is getting antsy. He’s beginning to smell more and more sweat.”

“Yeah, okay, I’ll be out in a second.” Derek sighed, rubbing his hands up and down his face.

“Make sure to wipe the smell off yourself so your sisters don’t pester you.” Peter said softer, making sure that none of the other ears in the house could hear, “Derek, you know it’s only right if you tell him. It’ll be for his own good that he knows what he’s getting into.” And then with that, Derek could hear Peter’s footsteps walk back down the hallway to the kitchen and join the rest that are now all seated around the kitchen table.

Derek hastily made his way into the kitchen to the seat beside Stiles was not taken so he slid into it. Derek felt down Stiles’s thigh to find his hand, intertwined their fingers (Derek figured that he should start enjoying the little things like his touch) and whispered in his ear, “how was it without me?”

“He fared just fine, Derek, he’s not a child,” Laura quipped and Talia slapped her on the shoulder.

“Your family is definitely yours Derek,” Stiles said nodding, “I know how you became you.”

“Oh?” Derek raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

Stiles nodded and chose not to elaborate, putting his head on his shoulder, snuggling into Derek’s neck. Derek willingly brought Stiles closer by grabbing Stiles’s shoulder and pulling him in and Derek saw Peter look on with an unreadable expression on his face and Derek narrowed his eyes at him to back off.

“Well,” Talia spoke, breaking the silence, walking over to the kitchen table, “your father and I decided we should have brunch outside since it’s such a beautiful day, what do you think?”

Everyone graciously agreed and started to help bringing stuff out to the picnic table on the porch in the back of the house. All of Derek’s family members took a liking to Stiles and Stiles grew more and more comfortable around his family as they set up the table.

Cora and Stiles have already traded three embarrassing stories about Derek that the other hadn’t heard before the brunch even started.

“Now, now, Cora, Stiles, no need to make fun of Derek here,” Laura cooed, sticking her fingers into Derek’s hair to ruffle it up but Derek pulled away just in time.

“But you don’t mind, do you, Der?” Cora said sweetly, looking at Derek with her big brown eyes and then Stiles joined the charade and gave Derek the most innocent eyes he’s ever seen and it made Derek melt.

Derek shook his head, “but I think mom is ready to eat so you guys will have to refrain.”

“‘You guys will have to refrain,’” Stiles mocked while grabbing Derek’s hand for Derek to lead him out to the porch where the food was served. Derek reached back and pinched Stiles’s stomach as they sat down and Stiles just smirked.

“So Stiles, Derek tells me you’re a freshman,” Talia talked as she served Laura and Peter who were at Talia’s head of the table.

Stiles nodded with the flesh of a strawberry in his mouth, “mhm, it’s been a good start to high school.”

“Well I’ll bet,” Only Derek’s family heard Peter say and they all glared at him.

“Do you like it at the high school?” Talia continued.

“Yeah, it was pretty average until I, uh, met, I mean talked to Derek.” Stiles stuttered out.

Cora snickered and Derek slapped her hand.

“So, does that mean you were admiring from a distance for a while?” Laura joked and Stiles’s cheeks got rosey while Derek smirked shamelessly.

“He probably didn’t think that he could wrap a senior around his finger, Laura,” Peter threw in casually and Talia abruptly dropped her fork. Stiles frowned and looked down at his plate and Derek

“Peter. That is enough,” Talia scolded roughly, “that is not okay, Stiles is a guest at our house and you should treat him as such. If you are unable to do so, then you can eat inside.”

Something about how Peter reacted immediately after Talia spoke threw Stiles off. It was so immediate, it seemed somehow inhumane about the control Talia had over Peter but Derek’s comforting hand rubbing his back made him forget about it all.

“I apologize for Peter, Stiles, sometimes he gets a little bitter for some reason.” Talia smiled kindly, talking about Peter like he wasn’t there.

Stiles smiled back, “it’s okay, Mrs. Hale, I understand, it’s weird for a freshman to be with a senior, I get it. I just...” Stiles looked at Derek fondly who had already been watching Stiles, “Derek’s just been so much for me, I don’t really know what I’d do without him.”

Laura fake gagged and Cora pretended to throw up but Talia smiled as Derek smiled so Stiles ruled the brunch as a win.

***

After Derek dropped off Stiles back at his house ~~after a makeout session and a quick ride around town~~ , he went back home. He walked into the door and he could hear his sisters’s heartbeats in a steady sleeping rhythm but he heard Peter’s sturdy one in Derek’s room.

Derek huffed as he carried himself up the stairs and stood outside in the hallway to try and calm himself down.

“Derek. You know what I’m going to talk about so why don’t you come in here and face the inevitable.” Peter said simply and Derek huffed again and slammed open the door to see Peter had made himself comfortable at his computer desk in its chair.

“Peter, I don’t want to talk about it.” Peter raised his eyebrows. “I don’t want to talk about it at all.”

“Derek,” Peter shook his head with pity, “you need to tell this poor boy what he deserves. He deserves to know that you’re a werewolf, you’re a part of a family of werewolves and he’s your mate. He needs to know before he’s in too deep. You don’t want him to be so deeply in love with you that he can’t recover when you break his heart, do you?”

Peter smiled menacingly as Derek pursed his lips together in contemplation. “This is unfair, Peter, you know it.”

Peter smirked, “yes, but you know deep down that it’s true and you can’t bring yourself to say it.” Derek rolled his eyes as Peter continued, “that’s okay though because I already know.”

Peter got up out of the chair, “after you tell him... And he’s still there of course, you should offer him the bite.” And he left the room.

***

Derek’s prom was tonight and to say Stiles was nervous was an understatement. Derek was taking Stiles to _his_ senior prom - where everyone’s going to be seniors.

Stiles told him he could take someone else if he wanted, he’d understand but Derek had insisted. So Stiles was frantically finding the tie he swore he put in the wash.

“Dad!” Stiles called, “do you know where my tie is?”

Stiles’s dad came marching into the washroom and looked at Stiles like he was insane.

“What?” Stiles worried, “what? Do you not like the shirt? I knew I should’ve gone with th-”

“Stiles. Your tie is around your neck.” Stiles sighed with relief as his father shook his head while he walked up to Stiles to tie his tie, “Stiles, you need to take a deep breath with me, alright? In.” Stiles’s dad took a gulp of air as Stiles took some air in, “out,” and they both exhaled at the same time. “There.”

Stiles looked up at his dad and smiled, “thanks, dad,” Stiles’s eyes flickered to the clock on the wall behind him, “but Derek’s going to be here in T-minus fifteen minutes, so I gotta get into gear.” Stiles started stomping up the stairs to his room, “I’m only saving us both from a sappy sentimental moment, I promise.”

Stiles’s dad let out a breathy laugh that Stiles heard from upstairs.

Stiles put his jacket on in front of the mirror and only adjusted the collar twenty times. Stiles nodded because he was as satisfied as he could get.

“Stiles?” His dad called up the stairs, “Derek’s here but would you mind grabbing my camera on the way down?”

“Be right down!” Stiles yelled back and he trotted into his dad’s bedroom and snatched the camera off the bedstand and ran downstairs only to halt at the front door because, well, Derek looked stunning. He wore a navy blue suit and it fit him well, Stiles couldn’t help but look at the outlines of his abs through the pale blue button-down.

“Oh, woah,” Stiles said and he could help how it came out kind of breathlessly.

Derek smirked, “you look good, Stiles.”

Stiles shamelessly blushed at Derek saying he was good looking, “you’re not too bad yourself, actually, you’re not bad at all, there seems to be no flaw in the making of you actual-”

“Yeah, Derek, I’m sure you get what he’s saying, now let me take a picture of the two of you so you can get out of here.” Stiles’s dad cut in, practically pushing both boys into the front lawn. “Now get together, have you boys ever taken a picture or what?”

Derek and Stiles inched closer until Derek just wrapped his arm around Stiles to haul him in. Stiles sniffed Derek’s jacket, nuzzling it with his nose.

“Alright, enough puppy love, you got the whole night for that.” Stiles’s dad held up the camera, “Smile,” he hit the button and then frowned, “and that means a real smile, Derek.” Stiles elbowed Derek in the ribs and looked up at Derek, laughing. Stiles’s dad hit the button again, “Okay, we need both pairs of eyes looking here...” Another picture was taken, “Derek, one more time for the crowd,” another, “alright, that ought to do it.”

They separated as Derek said, “I’ll meet you in the car okay?”

Stiles nodded as Derek walked away. Stiles’s dad walked up to Stiles.

“Thanks for everything, dad.” Stiles smiled.

Stiles’s dad hit him on the back as he pulled him into a hug, “no problem kid, as long as you stay safe with that kid, okay?”

“I will, dad, promise, I love you.” Stiles said as he broke the hug.

Stiles’s dad just nodded but Stiles took it as an ‘I love you too’ and went to Derek’s car.

Stiles and Derek had a relatively quiet car ride to the prom, but it was comfortably quiet though, Derek holding the steering wheel in one hand and Stiles’s hand in the other.

When they got to the prom, Derek held onto Stiles’s hand, “it’s going to be alright, okay? Everyone’s going to love you and accept you and it’s just going to be us, alright?”

Stiles nodded, smiling but really wanting to cry - not because he was sad but because Derek was everything he’s ever wanted. “Alright, big guy, we can do this.”

Derek smiled and got out of the car. He somehow instantaneously got over to Stiles’s door before he could even turn.

Stiles stepped out when Derek held open the door, “Derek, you always make me feel like a princess, you know that?”

Derek just said, “as it should be,” as he led Stiles by the small of his back into the auditorium of their school.

Surprisingly, Stiles didn’t get any weird or disgusted looks from the seniors as he entered so Stiles counted it as a win.

“Stiles, stay right here, I’ll be right back,” Derek whispered into his ear and disappeared into the crowd. Only a minute later he was back. “Where were you?” Stiles asked.

Derek hummed into Stiles’s ear, “requesting a song for us.”

Stiles giggled like a little girl, “what song?”

“A cute song.”

Stiles huffed.

“You’ll hear it after this song, you’re so impatient.”

The first beats of some mainstream song came on and Derek started dragging Stiles to the floor.

“It’s this song?” Stiles asked uncertainly.

Derek nodded as he took Stiles into his arms.

“What’s it called?”

“Stay With Me by this new artist called Sam Smith...” Derek started leading them into dancing, “I hear it on the radio and I always think of you. I think of you and how I want you to stay with me. I want you to stay with me as long as you want to, I want you around. I want to have you around me all the time, I want to be a part of your life for the rest of it. I want to be in it for the long run, Stiles.”

Stiles put his forehead on Derek’s shoulder, “I love you,” he blurted.

Derek laughed into his hair, “I love you too, Stiles, you know that.”

Stiles nodded his head and brought himself closer to Derek so they were touching as much as they could - so Stiles could feel Derek’s heat.

Derek swayed with Stiles for the remainder of the song, keeping each other close. After the song ended, Derek led them off the dancefloor.

“Der, I’m just going to go to the bathroom, okay? I’ll be right back.” Stiles said, letting go of Derek’s hand.

Derek leaned against the wall and closed his eyes as he listened to Stiles’s heartbeat walk down a corridor. Derek’s eyes shot open when Stiles’s heartbeat skyrocketed. Derek started following his scent down to where Stiles was and he could smell Peter and Stiles’s blood.

“Derek?” Stiles managed out and Derek looked at the sight of Stiles, untouched except for an enormous bite on his now bloody shoulder and tears streaming down his face. “I knew I didn’t get a good vibe from Peter.”

Derek choked down a sob as he collapsed on the floor to pull Stiles on top of him. “Stiles, I’m so sorry.”

Stiles craned his neck to look at his shoulder where the blood stain had travelled down the entire sleeve, “dammit, I rented this jacket and I’m positive dry-cleaning won’t get that stain out.”

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles, “stop talking.”

“I knew there was something different about you, Derek like how you caught a smell or you can hear things no one else can hear.” Stiles smiled weakly, “but I’m okay. With you being different I mean. I am not doing okay physically.”

“You still like me?” Derek asked timidly.

“I love you. I love you. I love you. How many times do you want me to say it?”

Derek smiled half-heartedly, pulling Stiles closer because Stiles was crying harder. They stayed like that for a while, the hallway filled with each other’s breathing.

“I’m going to die, aren’t I?” Stiles whimpered and Derek couldn’t get himself to say anything so he just hugged Stiles tighter.

Stiles whined with pain, “Der-D-Derek, it hurts so much.”

“I know, I know it does, I’m so sorry,” Derek cried, letting only a few tears out.

Stiles took a sharp inhale, “Derek please.”

Derek looked at Stiles’s eyes and shook his head, “no, no, you’re going to make it though.”

“But Derek, I can’t take it anymore.” Stiles sobbed and Derek couldn’t respond. He couldn’t bring himself to so he let them sit there when Stiles whined more and more painfully.

“Please,” Stiles stressed, “it hurts so much.”

Derek looked at Stiles’s wounded look on his face and Derek couldn’t see Stiles in that much pain anymore so he turned Stiles’s head away and in one quick moment, Stiles’s heartbeat stopped.

And Derek was sobbing and he left in with Stiles’s lifeless body in the same corridor they met.

 


End file.
